warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
Imagine for a moment. Imagine that... imagine that far beyond the land of the warriors, there is a Clan of humans, ones that have lived together for countless generations. These people... are different. This Clan and ThunderClan have developed a hatred for one another. They fight, and usually, there is no winner, but a large pool of blood. What if something happened that pulled them together? And what if that very same thing tore them apart? In this story, Forestpaw13 explores and imagines about the similarities and the differences between cats, their warrior ancestors, and those on the same evolutionary path. Because, without it, where would we be? Prologue :"No!" :The cry echoed through the air. Umi could hear it even where she was, all the way across the territory. :"Don't hurt them!" :Gengo! Umi realized with a start. She's the Nurse! :She began to run, her footsteps pounding across the wooden floor. :"Gengo, I'm coming!" Umi screamed, allowing her Power to go free. :A bird flapped to her. :"Go see what's wrong," Umi breathed, stopping. She didn't want to waste energy on something unimportant. :The bird nodded and shot away, and was out of sight within half a second. :Umi waited in fear, her heart pounding. :The bird flew back. "The children..." it chirped sadly. "The children have been Modified beyond our powers. They'll have to Embrace it." :"Modified into what?" Umi asked. :The bird's eyes widened. It chirped, "Cats." :Umi stepped through the forest, avoiding the weird trees that surrounded her, flinching whenever her foot landed on a stick. In her territory, the land was covered in wood, the trees painted with beautiful colors. :"No!" a lone voice rang out, in a language that Umi could understand. :"I come in peace," Umi said. Her voice was controlled, calm. She did not want to start another War. :A cat stepped from the trees. "Umi," it growled. :"Please lead me to your home," Umi requested. "I must speak to your leader. I'm here on important business." :The cat was hesitant to agree. "How important?" :"Important important!" Umi snapped. She brought her voice down and continued, "If your leader wants you to know, then you will know." :"I always know," the cat growled. "I'm the deputy." :Umi nodded silently. "Please take me to your leader," she begged. "You will have new additions to your Clan..." she added in a persuasive tone. :The cat nodded. "We don't have any kits," he murmured. "Follow me," it meowed. :Along the way, the cat asked, "So how is it that you came across kits?" :"The children in our Clan were Modified beyond our powers." Umi coughed and continued, "So we're letting them go. We decided that your Clan life was better than a life in the city." :"A Twoleg city?" the cat asked quietly. :Umi nodded. :"We're here," the cat growled. "Wait here while I fetch Leechstar." :Umi nodded and sat on a stump, and put the box she was carrying next to her. As she set it down, a terrified squeak rang from it. :"Shh," Umi comforted. :A cat emerged. It was muscular and its face showed no emotion. :"Hello," Umi greeted hesitantly. :"Thorntail said that you had an important message," the cat growled. "I am Leechstar, leader of ThunderClan." :Umi nodded. "I am Umi of PowerClan." :Leechstar nodded and sat down. "What is it that you would like to discuss?" :"A hate crime has been performed on my people," Umi said quietly. :Leechstar's eyes widened. "Surely you're not blaming ThunderClan?" :Umi shook her head quickly. "Of course not, Leechstar. I need your help." :Leechstar's eyes narrowed. "With what?" :"The children in my Clan have all been turned into kittens," Umi said. She gestured to the box. "I want you to give them a home in ThunderClan." :"We don't have any kits," Leechstar murmured. He looked up. "What will you give us in return?" :Umi hadn't thought of that. After hesitation, she simply replied, "Kits." :Leechstar nodded. "I agree, then. Show them to me." :Umi opened the box and set it in a way that Leechstar could see inside. :"There's a lot," Leechstar whispered. :"They will make strong warriors," Umi commented. "A lot of strong warriors." :Leechstar nodded. "Do they have names?" :Umi shook her head. "Name them what you wish." :Leechstar nodded. "Thank you, Umi." :"Thank you, Leechstar." :Leechstar turned and grabbed hold of the box with his tail and pulled it into the camp. :Umi stood up. Her job was done. Chapter 1 :Flamekit felt his jaws part in a wide yawn. He was surrounded by the cats he loved. :He noticed every cat wasn't sleeping against him like normal. There was smoke on Silverkit's fur but it didn't seem like much of a problem. :The weirdest thing was that there was no nest underneath him and he was still warm. :He stood up and padded out of the den. :"Hi, Flamekit!" :Kestrelpaw set down the mouthful of moss he was carrying. "Have any more problems?" he asked bluntly. :Flamekit shrugged. "Silverkit's fur is smoking." :Kestrelpaw purred. "You'll get the hang of it eventually." :Flamekit nodded sadly. "Yeah," he whispered. :Umi hugged her arms around her chest. It was freezing in PowerClan and there were still no real children. :Nobody was even close to giving birth. It would be at least three moons until Reni had her child.